Sky's the Limit
by karasunohinayachi
Summary: In the aftermath of the fall of Maria resulting to the titans wiping out half the population, him, Kageyama and his sister were left in the streets, orphaned; as were the threesome consisting of the reckless Eren, the strong Mikasa, and the genius prodigy, Armin. With the two combine there was nothing impossible for them to take revenge and besides, the sky's the limit. R&R please.


_**summary:**_

In the aftermath of the fall of Maria resulting to the titans entering and wiping out half the population, him, Kageyama and his sister were left in the streets, orphaned; as were the threesome consisting of the reckless Eren, the strong Mikasa, and the genius prodigy, Armin—but there was more to those children than what meets the eye. In their five years, they decided to enlist for the military to come face the titans. Would Hinata go through great lengths to avenge his family? Could they survive through the whole rollercoaster ride along the way? There was a brewing storm ahead of them, where the truth lies beyond and within those walls. Once they have learnt of Eren's ability to shift into a titan, what are they to do? When they did make a use of it, thy were invincible. Eren could eradicate the titans in a much better perspective now, and Hinata could take his revenge. With the two combine, there was nothing impossible for them; they could avenge the people who fell prey to the titans, and besides—the sky's the limit.

_**author's note;**_

i. so first off, i wanna say hi! i'm just new here at fanfic, and i'd like to try post my stories here for a change. but i'm not exactly that new to this site since i've lately came across other stories and simply piqued my interests, however.

ii. this story would go on in au type of story. and as you have noticed, i did not use the uppercase letters. rest assured i intended to type these words in this format, so yeah.

iii. this is my first haikyuu! story/impromptu/crossover, so please do point out the mistakes, should you happen come across with in the later minutes of your time here reading the fic. constructive criticism is welcomed, flames would be taken down depending on your use of language. that is all :D

It was another day for Hinata, as with everyone that lived within the outer district. They'd live peacefully under the rule of the king, but they still weren't contented with just that. A hundred years back, countless of giants came and attacked the human race, pushing them to their brink of extinction. The remaining of what's left of the human population was forced into three walls; the outermost being Wall Maria, the second being Wall Rose, and the innermost known very well as the Wall Sina where the king and his wealthy subjects live. The huge wall, a large obstruction stood their way from freedom, their true freedom, from the vast earth that leads them endlessly to the horizon. Flaming waters, frozen earths, and oceans with salt. They wanted to see more of that. But as opposed to the laws, they were casted out by the society and were left out from the other children's bunch. They were different from the rest of them, they admire the men who went in and out of the wall, the counted men that had gotten to see the world out there in hopes that one day, they too could see what the outside truly beholds. And what awaits them.

He runs his hand through his spiky, ginger hair and had glanced up at the high sun. It was time to go home. He'd been with Armin, the town's local bookworm who didn't mind his presence at all—unlike the many people that he'd categorized Eren and Kageyama to. He stuck his foot out on the edge of the steady streams of waters that slipped through his toes. He had worked himself hard enough to build up some few muscles for that day, but he still seem to need more training. The water around him was similar to a long basin but goes straight up ahead, and into the inner district where the wealthy resided. He'd wonder what it was like, of their leisured living; surely, there were no hardships they'd had to go through. But what the heck, he was lucky he doesn't get that amount of leisure, else he would be spoiled of it and get used to an easy life. If ever the titans came by and started feeding on them, he won't get to defend him and his friends. Put simply, he did not want to be of their kind.

He dabbed his toes into the cool surface of the waters, and let ripples erupt from the motions he'd made. "Hey, isn't that Yamaguchi and Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima happened to come by, the oddly pair were running in a frenzy along with the other kids. In a few minutes, the bell to the gates rang throughout the whole town, but still no signs of the soldiers. He guessed that they were going to have to wait for them in a little while. Children their age were locked up in their homes, and were told not to attend to the soldier's arrival. He did not know the reason why yet, but he was nine and he would like to give it a shot. It couldn't hurt if it were just a quick glance, he thought. He'd snuck out from his home to see the Survey Corps, in hopes of seeing his dear friends, those who were older than him. "You coming?" he'd look at Armin who was peacefully staring out at the distance. The blonde boy had to decline, his frame was too small and weak to see through the tall crowd.

Hinata didn't like the idea of waiting another whole hour for his friends, but he'd been waiting. His whole day he was away but came back just so he could drop by and see that the expeditions were successful. When they did arrive, he was greeted by none other than their pitiable faces. He hated the lukewarm smiles that were plastered on his friends' faces, how meaningless their smiles were and how pathetic they were at hiding it. He knew what it meant, and his heart fell, although his smile broke into an annoyed frown. They weren't like that, they were never like that; unless something as drastic happened. These moments rarely happened, and it was only twelve in the afternoon. He'd taken his careful steps towards them, afraid that he might cross into their danger line. Their aura alone told him that they were not in the mood to entertain him. "Hey, what's the matter with you guys-?" he says, only to have Kageyama pull him back from his bearings, mumbling how rude he was stepping right toward them the instant he wanted to. The whole team didn't look approachable at the moment, he realized. Hinata relented.

"Then at least tell me what the crap they're going on about," he hissed, flinching away as Kageyama shoved him forward, sending him stumbling on his steps. "What was that for?" he'd shoot the taller boy a glare, but was unscathed as he usually was. It's never taken effect on him, as it doesn't with the others.

"Go ask them for yourself, dumbass." Kageyama spat, and proceeded his way to the town square. The two always seem to be awed by the passing Survey Corps, but right now they felt sorry for them. Bandages covered half of their mangled, and bruised bodies probably from their way out and back in. Titans were never easy to deal with, he'd known that. But they were the elite of the elite, how could this happen? How did they end up being battered and beat up when they swore to learn information about the monsters. To their utter misfortune, they did not.

"What happened?" he questioned once Suga came to him. He was, on the other hand, was in somewhat good shape. It dawned on him that he was on the left flank who doesn't do that much of work rather than the right flank who suffer heavy losses. "Suga-san?" he ventured, not caring for the slightest. The man didn't answer, only stare away into the distance. From the beginning, Hinata always wanted to become part of the military for a reason, and even now he still does, but his other companions were starting to regret it and were chickening out the time they did saw the condition of the formidable men once outside. They hadn't had time to waste in their so short-lived life. Yamaguchi could only look away.

"Look at them," someone whispers, "We're wasting good money on them, we won't get anything out of this." they could, they just have to put a little faith in their fellow men.

"Us against the titans? It just seems impossible." another one added. It was possible.

"What a pity." they're strong. Pity yourselves that aren't as strong as they are.

"We give them our money to fatten them up, to have us half expect to hope for any chance humanity to win over the titans. And we see now what failures they really are. What good could that do to us? We'd given them generous amounts of our taxes, and then what?" Hinata could not take it in any longer. His anger boiled inside him, his fist was already recoiling his fist back to hook a punch, but he'd been thwarted.

"Want to have yourself in trouble again?" Mikasa holds his hand still. It wasn't like she wouldn't, she was always the one to intervene in fights and gets to save their butts from their imperilment. He hadn't stood a chance against the thug boys that bully them, the same gang of males who goes around and do stupidity as they please, but she'd came to come carry his ass away to safety.

"Do you mind letting go of my hand? And fuck, no." he'd surrendered immediately to her touch, "I'm pissed. That's all." he murmurs, and Mikasa's gaze softens a bit. The two never really had any proper conversation with each other, but she was anxious realizing her brother's absence. It was already normal to him that Mikasa was tipped off when her brother wasn't around with her.

"By the way, where's Eren to? He told me he'd be with you guys the minute he left." she'd ask him. They hadn't heard from him in a long time that day. Usually, he'd pick on fights that were in the streets and end up being assisted by his sister. He'd saw the duo fight, with Mikasa being the one to feign hits quickly as possible, giving the bigger boys hard uppercuts to their chubby chins, and Eren taking the hits from the opposing party. The ginger would stand a few blocks away and witness the entire brawl, smiling and cheering for the two who had swooped in to their friend, Armin's rescue. Then, at some point, to his rescue. Back when Kageyama was still part of the gang that goes everyday to the kids of his like and boss around the weak, he was the enemy he'd sworn to defeat; back when he hadn't met with either said villain or the three. But they'd welcomed him with open arms, as with Kageyama, however hesitant Eren was. He was thankful that they did, if not for their kindness he would have to suffer under the hands of the obnoxious boys.

One day, he swears that he would repay them, and return their kindness in that one day. "Haven't seen him, but he was with Kageyama a while ago," he answers her, opening and closing his reddened palms. Was he that mad at the townspeople that much? "I'm sorry you had to see that." he relaxes his fist. He was fed up when he hears people talking badly of the soldiers, it enraged him.

"It's fine." she mumbled into her red scarf, staring down at her feet, "I've got to go find Eren." she says through her scarf, muffled. Those were the few words that had gotten them into a genuine conversation, but it wasn't really much.

"Bye." he waved away at the girl, who had disappeared into the assembly of people around the town. The forlorn soldiers' commander was yet again to be called at the inner district for the report of their expedition, as explained by the man in his military police outfit. He knew it was bad news for them, and he couldn't help but 'intervene'.

...

Eren threw a few hooks at them, but was then countered with a kick to his back as he'd missed for the countless of times he did. If Mikasa knew of his sorry state right now, there was no way he would be fit to battle against the titans. The taller boy delivered him a punch in his face which had sent him to his back, with his spine colliding to the dirtied ground. "Where's your guardian now, huh? I bet your sister's already looking for you."

"S-Screw you." he'd told them with a straight face, coughing up pools of blood. "I'm going to stick my foot up your ass that you won't feel a fucking thing." he kept on about how he would go up against them with only brute force, but to no avail they didn't listen.

"Big words for a wimp. Might as well take 'em back." the older, Hisoka taunted, stepping his foot unto his head. Kageyama was about to return a punch, when he staggers a few steps back before the hits he'd received had taken effect on him.

"Damn it." Kageyama cursed through his gritted teeth, clutching his pained sides that were already hurting. There was the five of them and the three of them alone couldn't handle the buff teenagers. Blood slid in between his teeth as he tasted the nasty liquid as it's slithered its way down to his chin. The awful cold was beckoning him to his sleep, signalling that his body would collapse if he'd gone further. They've taken down two of them already, how could it be that there were still two left standing? He was worn out—he couldn't keep on doing it forever.

"Leave them alone!" Armin had cried, pushing himself up but finds himself plopped up again on the ground. He looks up from the ground and stared up at his tormentor's eyes, seeking for the mercy he'd hoped they had. He thought that through eye-contact, that when looking someone in the eye would kick some sense into them, but it's seemed for the young boy that it was only a vain attempt to do as one of the boys that gathered around him had grab him by his shirt and shoved him to the wall.

"What? You think you've got the guts to fight the five of us? Don't hope that Mikasa would come to get you by."

"You should reconsider your decision before I kick your face." They may hurt Kageyama, Eren, and Hinata as long as they want, but not their darling Armin and her Eren that long.

"Crap, it's her! Run!" cried one of his chums, fleeing for their sorry arse. Kageyama sat against the concrete wall, quite burnt out.

"Need any help?" he says, hardly breathing. His and Eren's heads may not be functioning anymore, those bastards might have even beat the crap out of their heads. He stands up with great difficulty, "No worries, I…I've got them." Mikasa caught his back before he could fall down the dusty ground. His will to fight was still unfazed, even with the girl propping him up.

"Kageyama-kun?" the two boys that were laying flat on their bellies looked up at the beaten boy in their concern. He heaves himself up, and looks them wearily.

Mikasa picks up Tobio by his shirt, letting him lean to her closer. "Did we get them?" she shook her head in disappointment. His body barely managed to make it out, and was in bad shape to even walk his way home.

"We almost had them! We didn't need your help, we had it." Eren argued endlessly with his sister. Mikasa would sigh. She really had no idea how to say it, but Armin does. It was Mikasa who saved them once again that day; he should be thankful.

"We could've _died_, Eren, and look—you almost got the most of us, and Tobio-kun, killed." Armin pointed out, gritting his teeth. True, the boy was worn out from shielding their little incapable bodies from fighting. He'd figured this earlier, when they were close to having their lights knocked out of them. Had it not been for Mikasa who stepped up to the five boys, they never would have still seen her face.

"We've screwed up bad this time. I mean, what the heck Eren? We were outnumbered—we didn't stand a chance against those bastards." Armin felt his cheek and it was a good thing there weren't blood that stuck to his hand. So it was safe to assume that he hadn't had any serious wounds in the head, and if there were, he'd completely lose it.

"Aack. Nasty," he threw up his spit and a tooth that had blood mixed in it. He wipes it off with the sleeve of his shirt. "Tobio-chan, how're you feeling?" he'd check up on the boy.

"It's nothing that I couldn't handle." he was swollen and had his entire body pounded. Armin frowns at the younger boy, going over to him and helping him up. His temperature was hot, his skin hardly the same—it was even burning.

"Can we... can we get him to your dad?" the blonde asked in the boy's direction, and lifted Kageyama's arm, propping him up with Mikasa on the other side. Eren looks away stubbornly. "Damn it, he's _hurt_! There's no telling that he could keep awake, and your house is so damn close," _idiot_, Armin thought to himself.

"Fine," the brunette agreed, helping the battered boy. "Shouldn't we call for Hannes? He could get him there faster than we could." he suggested.

"What's the point to it? Tobio could barely keep up. There's the three of us, so meaning to say that you're planning to leave us two here, tending to Tobio-kun, and go ask him yourself for help?" with a nod, Eren turned away, and ran the sidewalk. Armin could only think of strangling him.


End file.
